El héroe
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Nadie es tan llorado como Gastón.


**_"LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA" _****PERTENECE A WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

* * *

****Claudia se derrumbó en el suelo soltando un grito desgarrado, Laura se quedó mirando al frente pálida como la nieve y con el pecho agitado y Paula, por su parte, se desmayó en los brazos del hombre que se encontraba junto a ella. La reacción del trío fue la más exagerada, pero lo cierto es que la taberna entera se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios. Nadie se atrevió a murmurar ni a preguntar la veracidad de la noticia. Se podía incluso oír el crujido de la madera en la lumbre.

Lefou, situado en el centro exacto del local, se limpió las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

- Así es, camaradas-repitió con voz temblorosa-. Lo encontró el viejo Bonin...Yo mismo vi el cuerpo cuando lo trajeron...

El tabernero se pasó sus manos llenas de callos por la cara y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones sin fuerzas.

- Dios mío...-murmuró.

Las dos trillizas que aún permanecían conscientes comenzaron a llorar de una forma tan desconsolada como insoportable para el oído humano. Parecía que sus pulmones iban a estallar del esfuerzo.

- Siéntate, Lefou, descansa un poco-le dijo un parroquiano, ofreciéndole su silla.

- No puedo...-respondió él, tragando saliva.

- Vamos, no conseguirás nada maltratándote así.

- No, quiero decir que no puedo de verdad...

Se llevó la mano al trasero, dando a entender que la herida aún seguía escociendo. El otro lo comprendió y lo respetó.

- Murió como un héroe. Su padre se sentiría orgulloso-musitó un anciano al final de la barra.

- Cierto...Muy cierto-asintió el hombre que tenía al lado.

- Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Lo mató la bestia?-preguntó una joven que hasta la entrada de Lefou se dedicaba a juguetear en los brazos de un caballero.

- No podría haber muerto de otra forma-suspiró Lefou.

- Asqueroso animal...

- Bestia inmunda...

- ¡Prendamos fuego al castillo!

- ¡Venganza!

Lefou clavó la vista en el suelo porque era incapaz de alzar la cabeza.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Todo lo que era se lo debía a Gastón. Ahora que se había confirmado su muerte...Ya no tenía nada ni a nadie...

- ¿De verdad queréis volver allí a enfrentaros a la bestia que mató a Gastón?-exclamó el tabernero.

- ¡Por supuesto!-asintió uno de los presentes, siendo coreado por sus compañeros.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Ni siquiera Gastón pudo, y era nuestro mejor cazador!

- ¡Todos juntos lo liquidaremos!

- ¡Vengaremos a Gastón!

La taberna se había convertido en un caos en el que los gritos y los llantos se juntaban, donde unos clamaban venganza y otros aún intentaban asumir la pérdida. Lefou se encontraba entre ambos grupos, y esa mezcla de sentimientos era lo que lo estaba mareando.

Sólo los golpes que el anciano del final de la barra dio con su jarra de cerveza sobre la madera devolvieron el silencio a la taberna, aunque las trillizas no dejaron en ningún momento de sollozar como almas en pena. Todas las miradas se posaron en él.

- Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso-dijo con voz grave-. Ahora que por fin hemos recuperado su cadáver, habrá que hacer los preparativos oportunos y consolar a la madre, a quien no debemos olvidar. Gastón era el mejor muchacho del pueblo. Así que yo no pienso vengarlo sin darle una despedida como se merece.

Los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron. Lefou también.

- Hablaré...Hablaré con Madame LeGume-susurró.

- Bien-asintió el viejo-. Ahora más que nunca te necesitará.

El tabernero se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando a los asistentes. Finalmente, cogió una jarra, la llenó de cerveza y la alzó.

- Por Gastón.

Uno a uno, los parroquianos alzaron sus copas con él.

- Por Gastón-corearon.

LeFou no tenía bebida que alzar, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y susurrar para sí con extrema dificultad, con la cara mojada de sudor y lágrimas.

- Vaya un tiarrón...Era Gastón...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Según parece, los nombres de las trillizas son Claudia (la de rojo), Laura (amarillo) y Paula (verde). O al menos eso dice la wiki de Disney.**

**De allí también saqué que el apellido de Gastón es LeGume.**


End file.
